January 1, 2010 Smackdown results
The January 1, 2010 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on December 29, 2009 at the IZOD Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Summary CM Punk emerged with Luke Gallows by his side and attempted to lead the WWE Universe in a pledge to take up the straightedge lifestyle as their New Year's resolution. The Second City Saint claimed that next week, his "Straightedge Society" will save one "lost soul" from the audience. SmackDown's self-proclaimed "savior" then went on to overcome the high-octane Matt Hardy and, with the help of the G.T.S., set a formidable time of 7:20 in the first match of the Challenge. Once the straightedge smoke cleared, Gallows added his own intervention, decimating the war-torn Hardy. Punk moved even closer to his prophesized title opportunity later that night when the time expired in the explosive Challenge Match between The Big Red Monster and the ultra-confident Dolph Ziggler. Although the bell might have sounded to end the rip-roaring battle, Ziggler nevertheless felt compelled to ring in his own New Year's havoc with a post-match Zig Zag on his monstrous opponent. The excitement of the Challenge continued to build with masked fury as the high-flying Master of the 619 soared to the top of the proverbial mountain. With seconds to spare, Mysterio captured an astounding winning time over the self-proclaimed "best in the world at what he does" with a small package out of nowhere. Mysterio stuck around to watch his former comrade-in-arms Batista attempt to make short work of R-Truth in the final Challenge Match. But just when it appeared as if The Animal was about to pin The Rapping Superstar in time to beat Rey Mysterio's mark, the masked Superstar he once called brother surprised all by pulling the Official from the ring. Not only did the unorthodox move prevent the three-count, it also took away the precious seconds that would close the door of Batista's championship hopes. It appeared as if Mysterio had overcome the odds once again by becoming the official No. 1 Contender to The Deadman's World Title. But that all came to a screeching halt when SmackDown Consultant Vickie Guerrero suddenly interrupted his celebration. She informed Mysterio that because he broke the rules and denied the Challenge its clear victor, Mysterio would have to face The Animal in one week to decide who will face The Demon of Death Valley for the World Heavyweight Championship at Royal Rumble. The brutal Intercontinental Champion battled his gravity-defying predecessor in a furious contest of pure athletic excellence. But when The A-Lister paused to argue with the Pfficial, McIntyre suddenly pushed his adversary into him. The official thought Morrison had shoved him on his own accord and quickly disqualified the challenger. After the match's conclusion, things quickly turned into pandemonium as the outraged Friday Night Delight targeted McIntyre and ignited a fierce brawl. While trying to attack Mickie James during her match with Beth Phoenix, a shocked Women's Champion Michelle McCool instead connected with The Fabulous Firebird, allowing Mickie to roll her up for the victory. This mishap drew major retribution from the furious Glamazon, who turned the full force of her dominance on Michelle. And just when it looked like her wrath had subsided and that she and Mickie had joined forces to eradicate a common enemy, Beth suddenly hit the Glam Slam on the stunned Diva, assuring with supremacy over all. The Punjabi Playboy's opponent tried to make a statement with the East Rutherford members of the WWE Universe, wearing a jersey of the football team that just blew out their beloved Giants. But, his colors would be no help against The Great Khali, who swiftly decimated the local competitor with the devastating Punjabi Plunge. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Natalya & Tyson Kidd) defeated Jimmy Wang Yang, Maria & Slam Master J *CM Punk defeated Matt Hardy in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (7:20) *Kane vs. Dolph Ziggler ended in a time limit draw in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (7:20) *The Great Khali defeated The Carolina Panther (0:26) *Drew McIntyre© defeated John Morrison by disqualification in an Intercontinental Championship Match (4:49) *Mickie James defeated Beth Phoenix (1:00) (7:19) *Rey Mysterio defeated Chris Jericho in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (7:19) *Batista vs. R-Truth ended in a time limit draw in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (7:19) Commentators * Matt Striker * Todd Grisham Ring Announcer * Justin Roberts Image Gallery SD_541_Photo_001.jpg SD_541_Photo_002.jpg SD_541_Photo_003.jpg SD_541_Photo_004.jpg SD_541_Photo_005.jpg SD_541_Photo_006.jpg SD_541_Photo_007.jpg SD_541_Photo_008.jpg SD_541_Photo_009.jpg SD_541_Photo_010.jpg SD_541_Photo_011.jpg SD_541_Photo_012.jpg SD_541_Photo_013.jpg SD_541_Photo_014.jpg SD_541_Photo_015.jpg SD_541_Photo_016.jpg SD_541_Photo_017.jpg SD_541_Photo_018.jpg SD_541_Photo_019.jpg SD_541_Photo_020.jpg SD_541_Photo_021.jpg SD_541_Photo_022.jpg SD_541_Photo_023.jpg SD_541_Photo_024.jpg SD_541_Photo_025.jpg SD_541_Photo_026.jpg SD_541_Photo_027.jpg SD_541_Photo_028.jpg SD_541_Photo_029.jpg SD_541_Photo_030.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! External links * WWF Smackdown #541 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #541 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events